Ben's Monster Mash
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben is in for quite a surprise when he spends his first night at the Grant Mansion.


**A birthday story for Sparkling Lover! So Happy Birthday, girlfriend! :D**

* * *

At the Grant Mansion, Ally, Rachel, Sasha and Rook were giving Ben the official tour. Ever since Ben found out about the family's secret about meeting the very same aliens he can turn into, he's been dying to know the other aliens live here. But since most of them were away on business, Ben had to settle for seeing their rooms.

"And this is Swampfire, Gutrot, and Stinkfly's room." Ally showed him. Ben reached for the doorknob, but Ally grabbed his wrist.

Ben looked at Ally and she shook her head. "Do not go in there, or else you'll be choking on the smell."

Ben cringed, "Good call." With a room for all 3 of those smelly aliens combined has to have an odor that would even make him black out. The hero looked at his Omnitrix. "It's starting to get late, Ally."

"Yeah, I guess have to walk you home." She grinned while hugging his arm.

"Uh, maybe I can spend the night here?" Ben suggested, wriggling his arm out of Ally's wrap.

The girls looked at each other, not sure if that was a good idea.

"Uh, I'm not so sure, Ben." Rachel told him.

"Why not?"

"Well, needless to say, the old creaks and groans of this house can be...scary to some." Sasha explained while observing the old house.

Ben began to look scared himself. "Wow, that's...lame!" he guffawed and burst out laughing. "If you're trying to scare me, fat chance!" He laughed down the hall as the girls scowled at him.

"That guy sure can overplay his hand." Rachel mentioned.

"Yeah, he can be a ham sometimes." admitted Ally.

But Rook was confused. "But Ben doesn't look like pork."

"It's an expression, Rook." Rachel told him. "It means he can be cocky and arrogant at times."

"Ah, I see. If that is the case, then Ben is pork-like practically all the time." Rook replied.

Ally rubbed her chin. "Hmm..."

Rachel noticed this right away. "I know that look, Ally. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," she said. "that we should teach him a little lesson."

"What kind of lesson?" asked Rook.

"Well, since Ben is going to spend the night in this old house, this would be perfect chance to put a good scare into him and maybe he won't be such a big shot!"

"I'm not so sure about that, Ally." said Rachel.

"Indeed, unless this house is haunted by clowns or peacocks, Ben will be difficult to scare." Rook said.

Ally just waved her finger. "Oh, he of little faith, allow me to illustrate." She leaned in and whispered her master plan.

When she pulled away, Rachel had a big smile on her face. "Wow! I think your plan's really gonna work!"

But Rook wasn't as pleased. "Well, I will be amazed if it actually works."

"Of course it'll work." Ally implied. "Sasha, if you please."

With a wink and a smile, Sasha took out her cell phone and called in some experts, experts who knew a lot about horror.

* * *

Later that night, within the macabre home, Ben, Rook and the girls had just finished dinner and were ready for bed.

"Alright, guys." Ben yawned. "Time for bed."

Ally watched the young hero walk up to the darkness at the top of the stairs. "If you survive that is..." she mused with a sinister smile.

As Ben came down the creaky hallway with the winds blowing, he couldn't help but get a little creeped out. Ben jumped when a sharp creak came from the house setting down.

"Get a grip." Ben tried to calm himself. "There's nothing to be scared of."

_"Ben..."_

The teenager went tense and looked around, ready to activate the Omnitrix. But nothing was there.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Ben hurried back to his room as quickly as he can. When he came to what he thought was the guest room, he tried to open the door. It didn't budge.

Then a hoarse, eerie cackle echoed through the hall. Ben's adrenaline kicked in and he pulled, pushed, and banged hard on the door. "Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! COME ON!" he squealed as the cackling kept going.

Just when he thought he was about to crack, the evil laughter stopped.

Ben froze and seized his frantic assault on the door. He looked over his shoulder and there was still nothing there.

Suddely, Ben's heart skipped a beat when he heard the door slowly open with a long, loud creak. Ben shuddered and looked around. His eyes bulged out as the terror crept inside of him.

The sight that greeted him was a very familiar Vladat smiling his fangs at Ben. "I bid you welcome."

Ben's knees buckled as he pointed a shaky finger at,

"Whampire...?!" he murmured.

"Yes, my friend. I am Whampire." said the alien vampire. "What can I do to you?"

The teen hero saw the hunger in his eyes, but it's not the eyes that bothered him, it's the teeth. Ben backed away slowly as Whampire menaced toward him with an evil grin.

Ben chuckled in sheer terror. "Oh! N-Nothing! Nothing at all! I was just leaving! In fact, I'm heading home right now actually. So, uh...BYE!"

Ben ran as fast as he could and far away from the Vladat. He gasped when a white figure floated through the floor.

It was Ghostfreak, but it was the green chained Ghostfreak, not the evil Grim reaper-esque Zs'Skayr. Now Ben was really scared.

"Leaving so soon?" said Ghostfreak. "How rude! We just won't hear of it!" He hovered toward Ben. He backed away and reached for his Omnitrix, but something wrapped around his wrist, preventing him from doing so.

Adding to Ben's shock, he turned and saw that it was Snare-oh restraining him. "The fun is just beginning!" the mummy said. He tied up Ben tighly in his bandages. The boy struggled hard in his attempt to escape. But he froze in terror when Whampire approached him and looked at him straight in the eye.

Whampire's eyes began to spiral, unleashing his hypnosis. "Look deep into my eyes." he hissed.

Ben did everything in his power to look away. But Snare-oh held his head straight forward so he faced directly at Whampire. Ben felt himself going weak, he had to resist. But the swirling of Whampire's eyes was too much for him. His own green eyes mimicked Whampire's, now hooked in his gaze.

Whampire chuckled in success as kept his hypnotic glare. "Yes, Ben. Do not resist, you are in my power. Your eyelids are getting heavy, you're falling into a deep sleep..." he chanted to him softly.

And his words entranced the child as Ben slumped over, fast asleep.

* * *

Ben moaned in annoyance when he heard loud humming sounds. He weakly woke up and tried to adjust himself, but he couldn't move his arms or legs.

His eyes snapped open, waking up to find himself cuffed spread eagle to an examination table in a morbid looking laboratory. Looking down at him was Whampire, Snare-oh, and Blitzwolfer.

"Welcome to my lab, Ben Tennyson."

Ben tilted his head back to see who was there.

"Frankenstrike?!" Ben gasped. The Anur aliens gathered around him. Blitzwolfer came up to the boy and sniffed him. Whampire hissed and licked his lips, eyeing Ben's neck.

Ben panicked and struggled in his bonds. "Let me go! I'm nobody's lunch!"

"Relax, my boy. We just want to perform a little experiment." said Frankenstrike.

"Experiment?!" He shuddered. "I don't wanna be experimented on!" he whimpered. Frankenstrike's chuckle sounded right after his statement and went to get something.

"Don't worry, Ben. This is hardly a painful experiment." Snare-oh assured the boy. Ben could hear the eagerness in his voice.

Frankenstrike returned with some wires. The monsters each took a wire and stuck them on Ben's forehead and the bridge of his nose. They lifted up his shirt and placed a wire on both his sides and above his underarms. Then they took off his shoes and socks then placed a wire on each exposed foot.

Ben immediately felt panicky. He pulled hard against his bonds. "Then why are you sticking a bunch of wires to me?!" he shouted.

"They're just to detect and record the sensitivity in your body." explained Frankenstrike, but that didn't make Ben any calmer.

"Just relax." Frankenstrike grinned darkly. He grabbed Ben by the chin to keep him still. "We're going to start the experimentation now."

Ben closed his eyes and waited for the worst to happen.

Abruptly, Ben felt something soft brush under his nose. He opened one eye and saw Frankenstrike stroking his nose with a feather.

"Aaah! Pfft!" Ben tried to blow away the fluffy implement gently tickling his nostrils. The machine he was wired to recorded his sensitivity on one of its monitor.

"S-Stop! Stop!" Ben growled. But Frankenstrike didn't listen as he kept stroking.

"Stop! I'm gonna-!" Ben's breath hitched once, then twice. "Ah, Ah, ATCHOO!"

Frankenstrike chuckled and put the feather down. "Well, your nose is quite sensitive. But we still have the rest of you to examine."

"No way! Let me out of here!" Ben demanded.

The alien monsters grinned at his useless struggling and moved in. Snare-oh went up first. "So tell me, Ben. How ticklish are you?" He wiggled his long fingers at him.

"I'm not ticklish at all. You guys are just wasting your time." Ben replied and turned away from him.

"We'll see about that..." Snare-oh put his fingers on top of Ben's ribs and slowly dragged them all the way down. Once they grazed his stomach, Ben jumped and gasped, he started wiggling around, but he clenched his mouth and eyes shut. The computer monitor received high sensitivity results.

"I think I found a spot." Snare-oh said triumphantly. "Now to tickle it!"

Snare-oh then caressed and wiggled his fingers all over Ben's sensitive stomach. Ben's body quivered and squirmed as he fought the urge to laugh. Snare-oh's cloth-like fingers had an extremely light, ticklish touch.

It took everything in Ben not to burst into laughing. That tickling just kept going, his skin twitched as it didn't like the tickly feel of Snare-oh's fingers. He began to crack a smile. "Heeheeheehee..." He tittered and forced his mouth to close again.

"Ah! There's a giggle! We're getting warmer." Snare-oh teased. "Tickle tickle tickle! Tickle tickle tickle!"

Snare-oh's teasing words escalated Ben's tickling sensations. He clenched his teeth and tried to force back his laughter, but it was getting too strong for him. Any more tickling could make him explode.

That's when Frankenstrike went up to the ticklish teen. He smiled as he trailed his finger back and forth on Ben's neck, where he kept all his laughter.

That was it. Ben finally broke. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP! NOHOHOHOHO! THAT TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he begged, screaming with laughter.

Frankenstrike stopped tickling his neck and let Snare-oh tickle Ben's stomach. The poor human howled and screamed with never-ending laughter. The machine was close to overloading when it picked up Ben's sensitivity.

"That's right. Let it all out." Frankenstrike said as he recorded the machine's results while his assistant continued the tickle torture. All Ben could do was laugh crazily.

After 10 minutes of torturous tickling, the mummy gave Ben some rest.

Panting and heaving for air, Ben looked back and saw Frankenstrike grinning down at him. "Excellent. We've covered the nose and stomach. Now for the feet!"

Blitzwolfer went to Ben's bound, helpless feet. The brunette whimpered and shook his head. "No! No, please! Not my feet! Not there!"

The Loboan took hold of Ben's foot and slowly ran his claw down the arch. Ben quickly broke into a fit of giggles. "Hehehehehehehe! Stop!"

The finger continued to tickle up and down the foot's arch. "Cootchie cootchie coo!" Blitzwolfer teased.

"Hehehehehehehahahahaha! Nohohoho! Please!" Ben tittered. He tried to make his foot get away but it was trapped in the restraints.

"Yes, such sensitive feet. But now it's time for the real test." Frankenstrike grimly said. He nodded to Blitzwolfer and the werewolf assaulted both of Ben's feet, wiggling and scratching his claws on the soles and toes. Ben exploded with laughs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben begged. He bucked up and down trying get away, but he couldn't escape the ticklish agony.

Blitzwolfer kept up the torture on the ticklish toes and feet for a good 5 minutes. Ben was laughing the whole time and begging in circles for him to stop.

Finally, the foot torture was done. Ben fell back against the metal table, taking in deep breathes.

But when he looked up and saw Whampire looming over him wiggling his clawed fingers. "Please, nohoho..." Ben pleaded, the tickle sensations were still inside him.

Frankenstrike just smiled. "Don't worry, after this we're all done. Whampire, begin."

Obedient, Whampire began to slowly trail the hollows of Ben's underarms. Ben closed his mouth tightly and tried to move away. Those claws were murder, they tickled the most.

"Aw, he's still trying to fight it." Whampire crooned. "I guess I'll have to try harder."

Ben let out a whimper.

That's when Whampire dug his wiggly fingers into Ben's armpits at full blast. "Cootchie, cootchie coo, Ben." he teased.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben couldn't even speak. He could only laugh out hard and loud, jerking around.

Ben's pits suffered for another few minutes until the Vladat finally stopped. Ben threw his head back and breathed in deeply. He was too weak from laughing and thrashing to chew out the aliens.

"Well done, Ben." Frankenstrike released the human. "You did a great job."

Ben just laid there, still breathing. He turned his head and saw Rook, Ally, Rachel and Sasha.

"So, the great Ben Tennyson is ticklish?" Rook commented. "Who knew?"

"Did you get that, Ghostfreak?" Ally asked.

Ghostfreak faded in to view holding a video camera. "I got it."

"Not cool, man..." Ben growled. "This place is weirder than any planet or alien."

"You have such a cute laugh, Ben." Sasha giggled.

"But not nearly as cute as yours, my precious." Whampire said as he strode up and wrapped himself around her.

The two cuddled together, making Ben's jaw drop like a sack of bricks.

Sasha ran her finger down Whampire's cheek. "Did Daddy miss me?" she crooned.

Whampire purred and the two kissed.

"W-Who with the what now..?!" Ben sputtered.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked. "You didn't know Sasha and Whampire are engaged?"

"Engaged?!" Ben shouted. He pointed at Sasha. "You mean, you-?!" He pointed at Whampire. "with-?!"

Shocked and overwhelmed, Ben fainted.

Everyone stared.

Ghostfreak heaved a sigh and picked up the boy's limb body. "I'll take him to his room."


End file.
